


you wide eyed girls, you get it right (fall back into place)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Lena Luthor, BDSM, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Protective Lena Luthor, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Villain Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara is determined to capture and take the Queen of Villains, Lynx, off of the streets for goods. There's just one problem, she's going to have to find the elusive super-villain in the first place. After tracking her associate she is certain she's on her tail, but after a bust goes wrong and the Woman of Steel is brought to her knees, the last person she expects in the entire world saves her life.When she wakes up the guest of her arch-nemesis, the elusive Miss L offers her the opportunity to leave and return to National City once she's well enough to travel alone. Though Kara realises if she stays and finds a way to gain her enemy's trust, she'll be step closer to taking her off of the streets for good.There's just one thing, the only way she's going to come out on top when it comes to Miss L? Is by getting on her knees and being the bottom. Kara just never could have anticipated falling in love with her being part of the deal though.





	1. Prologue

“Ya know Supergirl a gal could get real used to being on top like this...”

Kara came round slowly at first, blinking and adjusting to the dull throb in her head. The searing white light from the crack in the factory window made her wince into the sting even more. The sweet smell of perfume filled her nostrils, the breath of another person gently grazing her cheek, the weight of a woman sitting on her hips, it was then she saw the silhouette of piggy tails above her. Only then she tensed and became aware of her surroundings.

“Aw come on now, you don’t like me?” Plump lips pouted and leaned into her face. “It’s all the same with you Krypto-watcha-ma–call-ems! You never wanna play nice and let a gal get her way once in awhile!”

On any normal day Kara wouldn’t be here. On any normal day a crazy girl with tattoos and piggytails wouldn’t be enough to have her on her back unless it was a more consensual arrangement… but yet here she was; collapsed and heaving and barely able to sit up, let alone shake this girl off.

“W...what are you?” Kara winced again into the pale hand around her windpipe.

“Oh Sweetie…” The girl grinned and giggled, staring down as if she wasn’t sure whether to kill her or kiss her. Fingers pushed forward and toyed with her hair, curling it round her forefinger. “Me? Well… I’m your worst nightmare.” She snarled and caught her jaw with a punch.

It took Kara’s breath away, yet still she clung to consciousness like a leach. She felt her body skid across the cement floor and hit a pillar, and there she laid in a crumpled pile while the giggling grew closer once again on the clicks of high heels.

“Ya know I really thought we coulda had somethin’ special but it’s just like Mista J says, you just ain’t enough for me… besides,” the girl nudged her shoulder with her shoe. “You gotchya eyes on another girl, doncha? Ahh that’s right doll. You got the hots for my friend Lynx.”

At that Kara’s brow furrowed. “How could you possibly know I’ve been tracking–”

“You think we don’t know everything?” There was that grin again. Kara forced her eyes to stay open, she watched the girl squat a few feet away with her head cocked and her fingers pushed out for appraisal. The stolen engagement ring that Kara chased after her for was firmly on her wedding finger. It was rose gold with a large emerald rock encrusted with diamonds. Kara blinked and watched the emerald glow and glisten, she swallowed and rolled on her back, suddenly aware that it was in fact Kryptonite and she was, in fact, screwed. “D’ya mind if I keep the engagement ring? I’ll look at it every day and remember the good times we had like… like…” she furrowed her brow in thought, before her eyes quickly widened in delight. “Like fifteen minutes ago when we met and you said stop and I said catch me first! Wasn’t that so much fun!?”

“Oh I get it, you’re crazy.” Kara sunk back even further with reluctant realisation.

“Ya see Supergirl that’s why we can’t make it work cus NO ONE!” The girl was suddenly in her face again with a snarling shout, “no one calls me crazy.” Her voice became soft and giggly once again as she straightened the lapels on Kara’s uniform. “Nice knowing you beautiful, but I just don’t think we’re compatible.”

The punch to her chest instantly took Kara’s breath away, she felt the Kryptonite plant itself right between her ribcage. She tried to breathe, tried to keep her eyes open, tried to do everything that was supposed to be automatic but was no longer just like a failing engine. The ceiling began to spin and that was when she became certain, absolutely sure of it, that she was about to die.

_ “Harley!” _

_ “Hey Miss L! Look, I took care of the problem just like you said!” _

_ “I said get her off my tail, not kill her!” _

_ “Well now… there’s no point in crying over spilled superhero.” _

The voices argued and Kara tried to cling on, she lost her earpiece back on the street. Alex and J’onn wouldn’t get here in time, the realisation dawned on her unwillingly. She tried to hang on to the sound of the arguing and clattering and crashing, but quickly, too suddenly, she started to drift into a deep sleep.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay I’ve got you.” Two frantic arms scooped her up. “Let’s get you fixed up, you’re going to be just fine. Harley! Harley! Get up off the damn floor and bring the car around!”

Then, there was nothing but sleep.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kara spluttered and opened her eyes, the first things she noticed are as follows:

  1. **The pain in her chest.** It feels as if she’s been winded by a turbo fighter jet.
  2. **The darkness of the room.** It’s almost pitch black, there are no curtains or lights beyond the flickering lamps in the hallway.
  3. **The searing pain behind her ear.** Someone must have cut out her tracking chip so the department couldn’t track her whereabouts.
  4. **The bandages around her chest.** They almost suffocate her, and that shouldn’t be possible. She shouldn’t be able to feel that constriction thanks to her superior physiology.
  5. **The shackles around her ankle.** She can barely lift her foot, whoever applied that restraint didn’t want her flying away any time soon.



Kara groaned and flopped back down, she made herself quiet as not to draw any attention to the fact she was awake. She tried to remember everything that had happened but it was all so blurry… she was supposed to be dead. That was it. Why wasn’t she dead? Kara furrowed her brow and tried to remember as hard as she could.

The woman, it must have been her. That mysterious woman veiled in the shadows back in the factory, whoever she was, she must have saved her. But why would this mysterious savior shackle her to the bed? She couldn’t work that part out.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey! Awww, don’t be shy! I saw you open your eyes on the monitor!” A light voice cackled and Kara opened her eyes at the repeated kicking of her bed frame. “I give you, the incomparable, the magical, the beautiful, Harley Quinn.” She bowed like a magician, “At your service!”

“Of course it would be you.” Kara winced at the girl stood in front of.

In front of her Harley Quinn flopped down on the bottom of her bed with a smug grin and her legs softly kicking behind her, she looked as if she hadn’t washed for as long as Kara had been asleep, though Kara quickly decided that was probably just her aesthetic. White piggy tails with mismatched colors in the bottom, a ripped baseball t-shirt, fishnet stockings underneath a pair of short shorts. She looked like a badly dressed stripper, not a criminal mastermind capable of nearly killing a Kryptonian.

“Aw Honey, don’t look too excited to see me.” Harley pouted with a frown. “Miss L!!!” She arched her neck and shouted at the top of her lungs towards the ceiling, “Little Girl is awake!!”

Kara clenched her eyes and felt the shrillness of that shrieking voice rip through her skull. There was movement upstairs across the floorboards, the clicking footsteps of somebody in high heels. Kara adjusted herself, aware that whomever it was, it was probably her captor.

“Who’s Little Girl?” She turned to Harley and asked quietly with a confused expression.

“Aw silly! That’s you!” She pushed Kara’s shoulder and grinned until Kara could clearly see that her teeth were just as white as her complexion. “Ya’ see Sweetie,” she sat up and shuffled forward. “We didn’t know ya real name and you been down here for so long that it felt strange just calling you ‘the gal asleep in the basement’, and well, Miss L? She calls you Little Girl every night when she’s down here reading those dumb books to you…” Harley haphazardly pointed off to the side table with a large stack of leather covered books. “Just between us gals, I think she’s gotta crush on you… but anyway, the nickname stuck lil’ gurl.” Harley patted her arm.

“That’s enough Harley, go upstairs.” The elusive Miss L appeared at the doorway and pointed off to the stairs down the corridor.

“Whatever ya say boss lady…” Harley looked back and offered Kara another unstable smile. “Sorry about the whole ‘nearly killing you’ thing cupcake, nothing personal.”

“O…okay?” Kara raised a brow as the girl stood up and inched passed her elusive boss. “And then there were two.” She cleared her throat and followed the woman dressed in black with her eyes, looking her up and down.

“I have waited so long to see those big blue eyes, they are more radiant than I imagined. I’ll give you that, Supergirl.” Miss L stepped forward with the scorched Zor El insignia from her uniform in her hand. “Forgive me for the damage, had I have known how… _eager_ Harley was to meet you, I would have dealt with the issue myself. It was never my intention to hurt you, well, maybe those are the wrong words. Shall we say, it wasn’t my intention to kill you? Just, perhaps, fire a warning shot.” She sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed, one long leg crossed over the other. “Such a persistent little bird you are.” The woman smiled and softly moved the hair from Kara’s face.

Kara flinched into the manicured nails that rested on her cheek, they were withdrawn with an almost apologetic expression. Kara adjusted herself and then remembered to breathe, this was the strangest predicament she had ever found herself in. This woman, now unveiled by the flickering light, was beautiful. She had long raven hair that was pulled into a manicured bun, plump pink lips, porcelain pale skin and a precarious look etched into her mouth. She was beautiful, and likely, far more insane than Harley Quinn. Kara decided that quickly because after all, what kind of villain saves a superhero from the brink of death just to lock them up in a basement?

“Why are you doing this?” Kara pulled on the chain on her ankle with a confused look.

“A precaution.” Miss L replied. “The Kryptonite depleted your powers, so it would seem. I did my very best work, that I assure you, and I assume the powers will come back as you recover.” She sighed and gently touched the bandages around the middle of her chest, which again made Kara flinch away. “I couldn’t risk you getting loose and discovering sensitive information. I have an enterprise to maintain after all, one you apparently feel quite strongly about destroying.” She tisked and wagged her finger.

“I know who you are…” Kara’s eyes grew wide as it dawned on her.

“Do tell?”

“You’re Lynx. _The_ Lynx.” Kara emphasised and cupped her mouth.

“The one and only, though, at this point I feel like we’re on first name basis. Call me Miss, or even Miss L if you prefer.” She wickedly smiled and leaned back in her chair.

“Miss L isn’t a first name.”

“Still more than you’ve offered me Little Girl.”

The blood in her veins grew chilled, and all Kara could do was lie backwards into her fear and lock eyes with the beautiful woman beside her, a ghost she had been chasing for so long, and here they now were. Captor and captive. Arch-nemeses sat eye to eye, at last.

“Oh look at you,” Miss L shook her head and laughed. “Your face is a picture, honestly, if I wanted to kill you I have had ample opportunity. I promise you that. Which again is more than I’m sure you would have offered me if our roles were reversed.” Her voice wrapped around the words like bubble gum around the forefinger, long and colorful. It sent a shiver down Kara’s spine.

“I’m not a killer, I’m not like you.”

“Brave words for a woman in chains.”

“Are they? Or are you just surrounded by so much _crazy_ upstairs that it’s rubbing off Lynx?” Kara pointed upwards to the sound of Harley singing to herself with a cheery muffled voice through the ceiling.

“Let’s get one thing squared away _Little Girl_ ,” Miss L jumped out of her chair and suddenly pointed a long manicured finger in her face. “Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , calls Harley crazy. Do you understand me?” She glared with her lips pulled into a snarl.

“Great. Insane criminal lesbian lovers, that’s all I need.” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose and winced into the sharp pain of her chest.

“On the contrary,” Miss L swallowed and smoothed down her black dress, sitting herself back down with poise. “She is just my friend. A very, very dear friend in a world where that is an incredibly rare and precious thing to find. Harley isn’t crazy, she is different, and jaded, and that’s exactly the problem with you supers flying around. People like that don’t matter to you, do they? Lock them up and throw away the key. Never bother to scratch a little on the surface and find out the fires they were forged in… and as for Harley? She has lived through more than a silly little girl  like you, playing dress up in your little cape, could ever understand.”

“Super-villain with a heart.” Kara rolled her eyes and clenched her hands.

“Call me the the S word again and I will cut yours out of that pretty chest.” She warned coolly.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t scared, there was a particular fire in Lynx’s eyes that terrified her. What kind of tragic fire had she herself been forged in? She couldn’t help but wonder, but, the problem with fire like theirs was that it burned everyone and everything around them. Kara wouldn’t apologise for being the one that dampened the flames.

“So, you’ve kept me alive, what for? Part of some huge machiavellian plan?” Kara swallowed and forced herself to meet that icy green eyed stare.

“No.” Miss L acquiesced and swallowed herself. “Is it so wrong that maybe I respect you Supergirl? That maybe, somehow, I can have a soft enough spot for you that I don’t wish to leave your cold dead corpse in a rat infested dock factory for your friends to find? I suppose you could never understand something like that, could you? Grey areas. That maybe villains and heroes aren’t as black and white as you take great comfort in believing.”

“You blew up a children’s hospital! What in Rao’s name sounds like a grey area to you about that!?” Kara exploded and fought the restraints uselessly. “If we didn’t get the intel we did then thousands of children would have burned, so do not tell me about your pretend ethics!!”

“Such a persistent little bird you are.” Miss L pulled a long sad smile, “I hope you’ll come to understand me better during your stay with us. Once you are well and I’ve taken care of the evidence,” she nodded down to her chest wound. “You are free to leave whenever you please.”

“The evidence?” Kara’s eyebrows knitted.

“Kryptonite.” Miss L said bluntly. “It remains in your bloodstream, tiny fragments of it, I believe that’s why you are without your powers for the time being which is incredibly convenient although troublesome, you see, there are only a few people in the entire world who have access to Kryptonite and just like bullets, each supply is marked so that in the event it’s deployed your little friends at the Department of Extranormal Operations can identify which supply it came from and narrow down their suspects… and I can’t have that Little Girl. I won’t have your friends at the agency dragging me away to Belle Reve Prison or the Arkham Asylum like poor Harley upstairs. You’ll stay here until the evidence is destroyed, I hope you understand.” Miss L reached out and patted her leg.

“It would have been easier for you to let me die.” Kara mumbled and shook her head, because none of this made sense.

“That I’m sure, but definitely less interesting.”

“So this is it? I’m just going to be chained up in the basement for the next three weeks?”

“Probably another three months… Kryptonite is as persistent as you are, Little Girl.” Miss L rose from her seat with a sigh and walked towards the door with her clicking heels across the stone. Kara just sat there and blinked into what she just said. Three months. _Another_ _three months_. How long had she been here exactly? “Perhaps you’ll find a useful way to pass your time here… I think we’ll enjoy each other’s company very much. You seem like a perfect match. You should get some rest for now, I’ll have Harley bring you down something to eat in a little while.” The raven haired woman threw a smile over her shoulder and patted the door frame.

As she disappeared and her heels rang out with the climb up the stairs, Kara swallowed and clung on to a slim idea; perhaps exactly what she needed to do was make her time here useful. Poor Alex and J’onn probably thought she was dead by now, certainly enough to maybe give up looking for her now the chip in her neck was destroyed and there was no trace of her whereabouts. Then there was what Harley said earlier, something about the elusive Miss L having a crush on her… maybe that was how she could make her time here useful. Maybe thinking of ways of breaking out of here was the wrong idea altogether.

Maybe what she needed to do was find a way break further inside.

 


End file.
